Primera Vez
by PattoG
Summary: Desde niña cuando veía los cuentos de hadas soñaba con ese primer beso dulce y mágico. Pero conforme el tiempo paso la realidad cayo sobre ella y dejo de creer en los cuentos de hadas. Los cuentos son solo eso ficciones que no suceden en el mundo real.


**Primera vez**

**Hiruma/Mamori**

**Eyeshield 21**

**-X-**

Desde niña cuando veía los cuentos de hadas soñaba con ese primer beso dulce y mágico. Pero conforme el tiempo paso la realidad cayo sobre ella y dejo de creer en los cuentos de hadas. Los cuentos son solo eso ficciones que no suceden en el mundo real.

Se decía a así misma que debía dejar de soñar tonterías y dedicarse a lo que era realmente importante. Tenía que estudiar mucho y además ayudar a su amigo de la infancia a mantenerse lejos, muy lejos de los bravucones.

Después a esas actividades le sumo ser miembro del comité de disciplina y la manager del club de futbol americano y eso requería de mucho tiempo, dedicación y esfuerzo por lo que no podía distraerse con tonterías e ilusiones infantiles.

Pero en el fondo de su mente aun estaba oculta una pequeña vocecita preguntando una y otra vez…

¿Tendré ese primer beso dulce y mágico algún día?

Sacudió su cabeza y decidió olvidar esas locas ideas y continuar con su trabajo sin mas distracciones, respiro profundamente y un ligero aroma a pólvora llego a sus pulmones, no importaba cuentas veces limpiara el lugar a fondo siempre olía a pólvora.

Continuo barriendo el suelo del club con ahínco mientras el sonido de Hiruma golpeando las teclas de su ordenador portátil y de alguna esporádica bomba de goma de mascar llenaban el vacío.

De pronto se sintió completamente cómoda sumergiéndose en su rutina. Hacia mucho que momentos como ese eran una rutina.

Después del entrenamiento ella y Hiruma permanecían en la casa club. Ella limpiando y el trabajando en las estrategias o en su cuaderno demoniaco. Al principio estaba nerviosa, ese chico le resultaba más que irritante al principio pero conforme el tiempo pasó y llego a conocerlo las cosas fueron diferentes.

Hiruma Yuichi no era del todo una mala persona, tenía su propia idea de la moral y la justicia pero no hacia daño a nadie que no lo mereciera. Era incluso divertido e inspirador escucharlo ladrar órdenes al equipo con alguna arma enorme entre sus manos.

Ella no podría actuar hipócritamente y decir que odiaba las armas, había disparado más de una vez algunas de las armas de Hiruma. Primero fue ese lanzallamas, después un revolver y por ultimo una AK-47 y una UZI.

Era una sensación rara pero vigorizante, además le encantaba ver ese misterioso brillo en los ojos verdes de ese demonio al verla sostener un arma entre sus manos, casi podría jurar que ese brillo era orgullo.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Hiruma le quito la escoba de las manos y la empujo contra la pared, no fue un movimiento suave pero tampoco fue doloroso. Era una sensación abrumadora.

Un sentimiento emocionante y el violento latir de su corazón al sentir a Hiruma tan cerca, mucho mas cerca de lo que habían estado antes, estaba afectando su salud mental.

Su mente se desconecto, la razón había salido de su cuerpo y era presa solo de las sensaciones.

Estaba mareada pero era agradable. Una agradable sensación de vértigo y anticipación que hacia que las piernas le temblaban.

¡Carajo!

Estaba temblando tanto que de no ser por que el delgado pero firme cuerpo del demonio rubio la sostenía en esos momentos ella estaría en el suelo.

Su aliento en su cuello le erizaba la piel y ese peculiar olor a loción, pólvora, menta y café inundaba sus pulmones; Mamori estaba perdida, esos aromas siempre traían a su mente la imagen de ese demonio. Le gustaba ese aroma y en esos momentos sentía que le gustaba más, pero solo un poco mas ese aroma masculino.

Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y levanto la mirada para encararlo e intentar saber por que estaba tan cerca. Por que estaba tan condenadamente cerca que incluso sentía el calor del cuerpo de él en el suyo.

Grave equivocación; por que sus ojos azules chocaron con esos maravillosos ojos verdes, y en ese instante brillaban de malicia, anhelo y pasión… él la estaba mirando de una manera que ella jamás había visto fuera del campo de juego.

Le gustaba eso.

Le gustaba la forma en que la estaba observando. Las sensaciones inundaron su cuerpo, y sin pensar en las consecuencias su mirada se clavo en la de él y fue incapaz de apartarla.

Estaba hechizada. Había caído en la seducción del demonio.

Y le encantaba.

Era maravillosa la manera en que su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo. El calor que se estaba formando en su estomago y la rara conexión que sentía en esa mirada intensa y pasional.

Trato de decir algo, pero no pudo; en verdad estaba perdida. Seducida por el demonio y completamente impaciente por que hiciera algo más que solo mirarla.

Hiruma se acerco un más, tomo el rostro de ella entre sus manos, acariciando lentamente sus mejillas con sus dedos y rozo sus labios.

Su aliento se mezclo y su calor la inundo por completo. Mamori estaba volviéndose loca, su cordura olvidada por completo y presa de sus instintos.

Sin decir nada Hiruma sonrío con maldad y la beso.

¿Sorpresa?

No, sorpresa no, fue un shock.

Dudo sobre como reaccionar, este era su primer beso y debía ser especial y mágico.

Debía ser un beso dulce y no… no ese beso necesitado y apasionado que estaba recibiendo.

"_Relájate__ ángel pervertido…"_

Decidió seguirle el juego al escuchar su voz suave y ronca… condenadamente sexy contra sus labios. Ignoro el insulto y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que le regalaba el rubio con sus besos y caricias.

Ligeramente y con algunas dudas su lengua acaricio la de él y la sensación fue como un tsunami, la marea de placenteras emociones la arrastró y solo pudo aferrarse a su espalda cuando sus piernas colapsaron al sentirlo intensificar aun mas el ritmo de sus labios.

Se sonrojo violentamente cuando sintió las manos de él acariciando lentamente sus muslos y rozando con esos dedos largos y finos cada centímetro de su piel, clavo las uñas en la espalda del rubio inconcientemente cuando el éxtasis logro hacerla sentir que de un momento a otro explotaría.

El tiempo estaba congelado en ese momento, podrían haber pasado un minuto o un millón y eso no le importaba.

Los labios de él eran tan calidos y ese sabor a menta y café era adictivo… deseo con toda su alma no tener que separarse de él y un gemido ronco salio de sus labios hinchados cuando lentamente Hiruma acaricio la piel sensible de sus glúteos y ella por instinto enredo sus piernas en la cintura del rubio dejando que la sostuviera con la presión de su cuerpo.

Daba gracias a que todos se hubieran marchado a casa, esa posición era demasiado… ¿lujuriosa? Para ser su primer beso.

Lentamente el beso perdió intensidad y él se separo de ella con una enorme sonrisa al ver la cara impresionada y sonrojada de la chica.

Aun con los ojos aun cerrados Mamori balbuceó un _"¿Por qué Hiruma-Kun?" _

Sentía el corazón acelerado, las mejillas ardiendo seguramente mas que sonrosadas y un grato cosquilleo en los labios.

"_kekeke"_ la risa de Hiruma la obligo a mirarlo y suspiró._ "Por que quería hacerlo maldito ángel pervertido"_

Una típica respuesta de Hiruma, que esperaba de todos modos, ¿una declaración de amor? Sonrío solo de pensarlo.

Rió al pensar que el mismísimo Hiruma Yuichi le había robado su primer beso. El villano había tomado su primer beso en lugar del príncipe y había resultado ser un extraordinario primer beso. Un beso digno de él.

"_Acostúmbrate… maldita novia"_

_Novia_. Mamori suspiro. Su primer beso y su primer novio…

"_Es que acaso este demonio piensa robar todas mis primeras veces…" _

"_Ese es el plan… kekeke"_

El escucharlo hablar se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta… se sonrojo cuando sintió _algo_ presionando ligeramente en su bajo vientre y recordó la posición en la que se encontraban en esos momentos…

Un ligero beso en sus cuello y sus manos recorriendo sus muslos fueron todo lo que necesito para que su mente quedara casi en blanco salvo el pensamiento de que realmente era una pervertida por permitirle tocarla de esa manera cuando solo tenían unos minutos saliendo, un nuevo beso en sus labios borro todo pensamiento de su mente y sus uñas de nueva cuenta se clavaron en la espalda de… Yoichi, su novio.

No fue el primer beso que soñó de niña pero… sin duba había sido mucho, _mucho mejor._

-X-

Alguna opinión? Comentario? Algo lo que sea, incluso un saludo esta bien pero vamos chicas y chicos comenten!


End file.
